Packaging loose fill fibrous insulation materials typically involves a bagging system that uses multiple pieces of fiber handling equipment. The multiple-piece bagging system often includes equipment to: separate the insulation materials into loose, air-entrained quantities of insulation material; weigh the insulation materials; compress the insulation materials; and, finally, package the compressed insulation materials.
In the past, the multi-step bagging system had extreme height requirements in order to be able to transfer the insulation materials from one processing step to the next. The bagger system typically had four platform levels and the baggers often reached heights of about sixty-five feet. The heights of such bagger system required major installation concerns, often requiring that the roofs be extended.
During the operation of such bagger systems, when the insulation material was transferred from one step to the next, the insulation material fell into an uneven distribution. Often, insulation materials would fall into peaked mounds. When these peaked mounds of insulation material were compressed into a package, the compressed mounds had an uneven distribution, or density, of insulation materials within the package. Such compressed packages often had more fibers in the middle of the package, than at the edges.
Also, the uneven compression of the insulation material sometimes caused damage to the insulation materials themselves. Thus, the subsequent use of such packaged insulation material by an end user was made more difficult.